falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Slavers (Fallout 3)
The Paradise Falls slavers are a faction in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background The formation of the Paradise Falls slaver organization is a mystery; however, the earliest known records date back to the early 23rd century. The earliest known record is the slavers' extermination of the town of Ridgefield when a citizen named Arkansas was a young boy. The slave trading partnership between the Paradise Falls slavers and the slavers of the Pitt was already in place by the 2250s. Herbert Dashwood, born in 2207, claims that back in his day, the slavers were a fairly disorganized group.Tenpenny Tower terminal entries According to Dashwood's recollection, him and his travelling partner Argyle had escaped from Paradise Falls. Shortly before their departure, they were approached by Penelope Chase, the slavers' leader at the time, also known as the "Black Widow", who was posing as a fellow slave escapee, and were tricked into taking her along with them into the secretive underground settlement of Rockopolis. Her plan worked, but it had also resulted in her death at the hands of Argyle. Nevertheless, a slaver team led by a man named Rollings stormed Rockopolis and began to capture and enslave its citizens, and sent them off on the long journey to the Pitt for handover. Around the year 2250, Harmon Jurley became the new leader of the slavers. However, at an unknown date, Eulogy Jones murdered Jurley and took his position, and as of 2277 was the leader of the slavers. As of 2277, a team of slavers led by Leroy Walker had occupied the Lincoln Memorial, in order to prevent escaped slaves from owning it for the purpose of boosting morale or inciting a revolt. For this reason, they began planning raids on the Museum of History to burn historical artifacts relating to Abraham Lincoln. In addition, a man named Ramsey led a small outpost at a train tunnel near Fort Constantine, its purpose being to scout the wilderness and capture and enslave travellers. Throughout the Capital Wasteland, small teams of slavers will roam the wilderness in search of slaves or running slaves back to Paradise Falls. Other operations by the slavers in 2277 include enslavements of Little Lamplighters, attempting to track down the A3-21 android, and harassing the citizens of Big Town for tribute. Eulogy Jones had also attempted to use Seagrave Holmes as an envoy for his efforts to sell slaves to Rivet City. Enemy organizations of the slavers are the Temple of the Union, made up escaped slaves, the Regulators, and the Railroad. Past members include Susan Lancaster, Seagrave Holmes, Flak and Doc Church. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Rescue from Paradise - The slavers are currently holding Sammy, Penny and Squirrel as slaves. The three need to be bought or taken from the slavers in order to complete this quest. * Strictly Business - Grouse hires the Lone Wanderer to enslave four VIPs in order to gain entry into Paradise Falls. * Strictly Profitable - Grouse hires the Lone Wanderer to enslave non-player characters other than the four previously mentioned VIPs. * Head of State - Leroy Walker employs the Lone Wanderer to bring him artifacts of Abraham Lincoln so that he can destroy them. If one sides with the Temple of the Union, Leroy and his slavers will need to be killed. * Into The Pitt - The Lone Wanderer attempts to travel to The Pitt, to do this, they must obtain slave clothes from a slaver camp at the train tunnel. * Economics of Violence - Pronto hires the Lone Wanderer to bring him 20 Chinese assault rifles. * The Kid-Kidnapper - Eulogy Jones instructs the Lone Wanderer to enslave Bumble. Notable members * Leroy Walker * Pronto * Penelope Chase * Ramsey * Richter * Rip Smithy * Rollings * Seagrave Holmes (formerly) * Silas * Sister * Somah * Susan Lancaster (formerly) * Ymir }} Appearances The Paradise Falls slavers appear only in Fallout 3. References Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Slavery ru:Работорговцы uk:Работорговці